Todo sea por arte
by Schahrazada
Summary: Los personajes de Harry Potter han sido secuestrados... (Pequeña sorpresita)
1. Default Chapter

Este mas que nada es una especie de fic interactivo en donde las fans, si no estarán en contacto con los personajes, mínimo ellos escucharán sus peticiones. 

**Trama**: Harry, Ron y Hermione han sido atrapados en una dimensión desconocida. Éste es una especie de teatro oscuro. Tienen que realizar una actividad diaria para complacer a una voz que fue la que los esclavizó. 

Si les gusta el fic, por favor dejen RR. Es posible que pronto aparezcan mas personajes, pero depende de la situación. Por el momento los dejo con este capítulo Piloto para que me dejen sus opiniones. ¡Es bueno saberlas! ¡Gracias por su atención!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~°_Piloto_°~**

Desde la mas completa oscuridad:

**Hermione**: ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Jamás!, repito , jamás me obligarán a participar en algo tan sucio, ruin, asqueroso, algo que denigre a la persona humana hasta convertirla en lo mas bajo dentro de una sociedad solo por que algunas personas lo desean.  (¬.¬).

**Ron**: ¿Es esto completamente necesario? Digo, podríamos sencillamente salir de este lugar y regresar a nuestro mundo, no creo que esté tan lejos..... 

**Hermione** (Interrumpiendo a Ron): No podemos regresar, estamos perdidos en otro mundo, casi como una dimensión desconocida.

**Ron**: O_o??

**Harry** (Quien hasta esos momentos se había  mantenido pensando): ¿Dices que tenemos que hacer TODO lo que las fanáticas de los libros quieran?. 

**Voz**: (Sonido de ultratumba, la cual sale de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez, provocando que nadie sepa de donde proviene): Así es, TODO lo que las fanáticas pidan es lo que se les tiene que dar.

**Hermione**: ¡He dicho que me niego¡ ¡Según nuestra amada constitución...

**Harry**: (O_o): ¿Amada?

**Ron**: (O_o): ¿Qué es una constitución?

**Hermione**: todos somos libres de realizar las actividades que queramos, estando apartados de la esclavitud, después de todo, esto denigra la dignidad de la persona humana....

**Voz**: Córtale de una buena vez, me has estado repitiendo el mismo rollo todo el día.

**Hermione**: Pero es verdad....

**Voz**: Mira niña, no tengo ganas de estar discutiendo contigo, así que me van a hacer caso, de lo contrario ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos. Depende, si quieren seguir viviendo, entonces tendrán que obedecer a todo lo que les pidan las fans, ¿Escucharon? Ustedes no son nada mas que simples personajes creados por la mente de una mujer que vive en el mundo real, (Harry, Hermione y Ron ;_;) así que pueden ser fácilmente manipulados. Les explicaré de nuevo las reglas del lugar. Del lado derecho estarán los camerinos  y habitaciones de los hombres, mientras que tu tendrás tu habitación del lado izquierdo. Ese es el único lugar que se encuentra iluminado, y solamente durante ciertos horarios. Las luces del escenario son las únicas que estarán encendidas en todo momento para que puedan hacer las actividades que quieran ahí, sin embargo.... Estarán obligados a realizar una actividad artística en el escenario al día. Si por algún motivo no llegan a cumplir con este requisito ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias. 

A medida que vayan realizando lo que se les pide, entonces las luces del lugar se irán encendiendo poco a poco. No pueden vagar libremente por aquí, de lo contrario les tocará un castigo. Están siendo observados en todo momento, así que se sabrá al instante cuando no se cumpla con las reglas. Por hoy pueden comenzar. 

**Harry:** (Temeroso) ¿No serás acaso Voldemort?

(La voz no volvió a emitir sonidos).

**Hermione**: Ni modo, tendremos que hacer algo. Ya después descubriremos si es Voldemort o no, lo que nos toca en estos momentos es sobrevivir. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer en estos momentos? Se supone que las personas que están mirando desde el público (Personas que yo no veo, por cierto) nos dirán que es lo que quieren que hagamos, sin embargo, si queremos vivir...

**Ron**: (Poniéndole una mano en la boca a Hermione): Si, ya entendimos. Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?

(Sonidos de grillos en la noche).

(El trío se sube al escenario por las escaleras laterales. El telón es de un rojo oscuro, el cual se puede apreciar gracias a la tenue luz que ilumina solamente esta parte del teatro). 

**Harry**: (Dirigiéndose al público)¿Hay alguien ahí?

(Nadie responde)

**Ron**: (Suplicante)Por favor, si nos tienen alguna estima, dígannos que es lo que desean que hagamos, con el fin de cumplir la tarea que nos ha sido encomendada. Soy muy joven para morir, además, ¿que sería del mundo si yo muriera? Por favor, si en algo nos aprecian háganos saber que es lo que quieren ver. Se los pedimos de la manera mas atenta. Cualquier cosa con tal de poder salir de aquí. 

(Un viento helado, salido de nadie sabe dónde, sopla por entre las butacas, haciendo que unas se muevan, sin embargo, ya nadie les responde).

**Hermione** (La cual va caminando silenciosamente hasta la puerta que dice "salida"): Pues bien, todo lugar tiene una entrada y una salida, ahora solamente falta encontrar...

(Pero nunca terminó de decir su frase, ya que una fuerza invisible totalmente superior a ella provocó que fuera lanzada hasta el escenario)

**Ron**: (Escandalizado y ayudando a Hermione): ¡¿Estas loca o que?! Recuerda que no podemos hacer nada de eso. La voz lo dijo.

**Hermione**: (Sarcástica) ¿No eres siempre tu el primero que incita a que rompamos las reglas?. 

**Harry**: Muchachos...

(Ron y Hermione siguen discutiendo, ignorando a Harry por completo).

**Harry**: Muchachos...

(¿Ustedes creen que le hicieron caso?)

**Harry**: ¡Muchachos!.

(Voltean Ron y Hermione, todavía muy enojados)

**Harry**: No quiero enturbiar su tiempo romántico, pero la verdad es que.... (Señala algo encima del escenario)

(Para sorpresa de todos, no hay techo, solamente es algo que nunca termina. Un infinito vacío. Pero no era eso lo que los perturbaba en esos momentos, si no que de ese vacío comenzó a salir una luz roja muy intensa, dejando a los chicos ciegos por unos momentos. La luz comenzó a bajar poco a poco hasta quedar casi al roce con la cabeza de Ron, el cual era el mas alto.)

**Hermione** :¡Agáchate Ron! ¡Agáchate!

(Nadie sabe que es la luz, sin embargo, deciden todos hacerle caso a Hermione)

**Ron**: ¡Auxilio, que alguien nos saque de aquí!

**Hermione**: Por favor, si hay alguien en este estúpido teatro que no sea la mugrosa voz, que hable y nos diga que es lo que desean que hagamos....

**Voz**: ¡Te escuché! (La luz se retira poco a poco). Eso es una probada de lo que sufrirán si no llegan a cumplir con lo que se les ha encomendado.

**Harry**: ¿Eres acaso Voldemort?

**Voz**: ¡Silencio! Ahora, pónganse a hacer algo en el escenario.

**Hermione** :(Con el ceño fruncido) ¡Un momento! ¡No voy a obedecer una voz inútil que.... 

**Ron**: (Con su mano en la boca de Hermione) : Claro, en seguida (^.^)´

**Harry**: ¿Pero seguro que no eres Voldemort?

**Voz**: O_o??

(Hermione va detrás de las cortinas laterales del escenario y saca una nariz de payaso)

**Hermione**: ¡Ron! Creo que esto se te vería muy bien a ti.

**Ron**: (Dubitativo): ¿Estas segura? Yo creo que se te vería mejor a ti.

**Harry**: (Quitándole a Hermione la nariz de payaso y poniéndosela a Ron). Vamos, vamos, solo será algo rápido, sobreviviremos....

**Ron**: (Con sonidos gangosos) Claro, es fácil para ti decirlo.

(Ron se para en medio del escenario, pero ahora está completamente vestido de payaso, con un traje de color amarillo con borlas rojas como botones. Tiene seis pelotitas en las manos. Lanza una al aire y al momento comienza a lanzarlas todas, haciendo malabares.)

**Voz**: ¡Así! ¡Muy bien!

**Ron**: (¬.¬) ¿Pasamos ya la prueba de hoy?

**Voz**: ¡Claro....

**Harry, Ron y Hermione**: ^^u.

**Voz**: … que no!

**El trío**: (¬.¬)

**Voz**: Recuerdo perfectamente haberles dicho que LOS TRES tenían que hacer algo. Por el momento Ron ya cumplió los suyo. Faltan ustedes dos.

**Hermione**: Uff, de acuerdo.... Lo que hay que hacer... Estúpidas voces.....

**Voz**: (¬.¬) Te escuché.

(Hermione se para en medio del escenario)

**Hermione**: Ahora, dedicado a nuestro querido público... (Que no puedo ver, y eso es algo que no me agrada...) quisiera cantar una canción.

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor,_

_Que rápido se me ha acabado...._.

(Una distorsión hecha con guitarra eléctrica provoca que Hermione se asusté y un sonido gutural salga de su garganta).

**Ron:** O_o ¡Hermione! ¡Jamás te creí capaz!....

**Voz**: Jajajajajaja ¡Excelente, te luciste! Si por mi fuera, ya habrías completado las de la semana completa...

**Hermione** :(¬.¬) Eso no fue gracioso. Es normal que salgan esos sonidos después de que asustan a la gente así..... 

**Ron**: ;_; Mione.....

**Harry**: Bien, creo que sigo yo.....

(Va a las laterales del escenario y ve una escoba voladora. Suspira de alivio y sonríe. Toma la escoba y la monta. DE pronto comienza a volar como loco por todo el teatro, hasta que desaparece por la puerta que da hacia los camerinos de los muchachos. Hermione y Ron se miran).

**Hermione**: Deberíamos ir a buscarlo.

**Ron**: Te aseguro que el no se siente muy perdido....

**Hermione**: Pero Ron...

**Ron**: ¿Qué horas crees que sean en este mundo loco?

**Voz**: 11:45 p.m.

(Ron agradece molesto)

**Hermione**: Francamente no me gusta este lugar, me siento observada por alguien... No se por quien.... Quisiera que estuvieran todos los demás aquí. ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo sabremos si estamos haciendo lo correcto?

**Voz**: Si no están muertos es por que están haciendo lo correcto. Pueden retirarse por hoy, pero recuerden su tarea de mañana.  

**Ron**: Pero eso solo será si acaso, por algún juego del destino alguna fanática desee decir que es lo que quiere que hagamos. Solo en esos casos podremos seguir haciéndolo, de lo contrario moriremos.

**Hermione**: (Suplicante): Por favor, si en algo nos aprecian, les ruego que den a conocer sus mensajes diciendo que es lo que quieren que hagamos. Se los rogamos. También a nombre de Harry... ¡Harry!... ¡Ron tenemos que ir a buscar a Harry!.

**Ron**: Yo me voy a dormir.

**Hermione**: (¬.¬) Que bueno que es tu amigo....

**Ron**: Mejor amigo, por favor. Se te olvidó. (^.^) 

**Hermione**: Bueno, será mejor que YO, que si me preocupo, vaya a buscar sola a Harry. 

**Ron**: (Abriendo los ojos en son de asustado)  No Hermione, ¿Y si algo te pasa? No consentiré que andes sola por este lugar, puede ser peligroso.

**Hermione** : (^^u) Lo sabía, eres demasiado sobre protector.

**Ron**: (Totalmente rojo): ¡No lo soy!

**Hermione**: ¡Si lo eres!

**Ron**: ¡Claro que no!

**Hermione**: ¡Espera que le pregunte a Ginny para ver que dice ella!

(Salen por la puerta de los camerinos de los hombres discutiendo. Harry entra por la puerta de los camerinos de mujeres totalmente sucio y cubierto de polvo. Trae la escoba rota entre sus manos)

**Harry**: ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

(Se encoge de hombros y sale por la puerta que da a los camerinos de hombres).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como habrán podido leer, nuestros personajes necesitan que ustedes les dejen sus RR, para así poder sobrevivir día con día en ese mundo en el cual han sido encerrados. Solamente dejando sus RR es como podrán saber que es lo que desean que hagan ellos. Todo depende de ustedes.

Espero que hayan gustado de él. Espero pronta sus RR. ¡Por favor! Mínimo si quieren que lo quite, entonces también deje RR! 

Schahrazada. 


	2. Ahora Severus

° **Capítulo II **°

(Las cortinas del teatro están cerradas. El rojo hace gran contraste con todo lo demás, sin embargo, no se ve una sola alma en el teatro. Harry duerme como tronco en las habitaciones de las chicas, ya que jamás encontró a Ron y a Hermione, quienes habían desparecido el día anterior en las habitaciones de los chicos.)

(Harry se levanta de la cama, trae su pijama puesta, pero los cabellos mas desordenados que de costumbre)

**Harry**: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no hay despertadores aquí? ¡Es mas de las tres de la tarde!

(Por afuera se escuchan las voces de Ron y Hermione, quienes lo buscan con insistencia. Se cambia de ropa rápidamente y sale en busca de sus amigos.)

**Ron**: Bien, un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de sobrevivir (.´)

**Hermione**: ¿Acaso estás dispuesto a quedarte como esclavo de una voz chiflada en un lugar desconocido?

**Harry**: Muchachos, ¿Dónde estuvieron toda la noche?

(Ron y Hermione se miran, rojos hasta la coronilla)

**Harry**: N... No me digan... que... ustedes.... dos.....

**Hermione**: ¡Claro que no Harry! ¿Por quien me tomas?

**Ron**: ¿Y a mi que?

**Harry**: Bueno, yo solo preguntaba, es que ustedes dos no aparecieron ayer en la noche... Y pues... como todo mundo sabe de lo suyo.... Pensé... que... tal vez... podría ser... ustedes dos....

**Hermione**: ¿DE LO NUESTRO? (Oo) ¿Crees que hay algo entre el y yo? ¿Estás loco?

**Ron**: (¬.¬) Gracias.....

**Harry**: Bueno, era solo un decir....

**Voz**: ¡Silencio! Es hora de que comiencen hoy con lo suyo, antes de que llegue el próximo invitado....

**Harry**: ¿Próximo?

**Ron**: ¿Invitado?

**Hermione**: ¿Quién?

**Voz**: ¿Podrían dejar de hacer preguntas y concentrarse en lo suyo? Ahora, antes que nada quisiera leerles las peticiones del público.

(De nuevo sopla ese viento helado que mueve butacas, sin embargo, una vez mas, nadie aparece)

**Hermione**: (En voz baja a sus amigos) Creo que este tío está chiflado....

**Voz**: ¡Te escuche! La primer petición es de una tal Devil Lady Hitokiri ¿Qué significa eso? Bueno, no importa... Dice que quiere que Ron baile la macarena, vestido de rumbero, el traje de olanes con muchos colores... Jajajajajaja ¡No puedo creerlo! Me divertiré de lo lindo con ustedes aquí.....

**Ron: **¡En tus sueños! ¡Jamás lo haré!

**Voz**: Bien, entonces morirás. (.)

**Ron**: ¿No puedo hacer algo mas?

(Por toda respuesta aparece vestido de rumbero y unas maracas. El pantalón está DEMASIADO ajustado a la piel, cosa que le incomoda un poco)

**Ron**: Si tanto quieres, maldita voz apestosa.....

(Comienza la música)

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa´ darle alegría y cosa buena._

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, ehhhhhhh macarena...... _

**Hermione**: Muajajajajajajajaja. ¡JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ! Lástima que no tengo cámara fotográfica, así podría tomarle unas cuantas y chantajearlo después en la escuela.....

**Voz**: Bien, es todo por el momento.

**Ron**: ¿Qué no acabé ya con la tarea del día?

**Voz:** No, solo hiciste lo que te pidió la persona, pero tienes que hacer algo extra. Podrían juntarse y hacer algo entre todos.... No se, algo creativo por favor, de lo contrario morirán lentamente....

(Una explosión se escucha desde el vacío que hay en el teatro, y de pronto un gran bulto negro cae encima de Harry, arrojándolo fuera del escenario)

**Harry**: ¡¿Profesor Snape?!

**Snape**: ¡Señor Potter! ¿Que está tramando esta vez? En cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts de nuevo podrá irse despidiendo de ......

**Harry**: ¡Yo no hice nada!

**Ron:** ¡Profesor estamos en aprietos!

**Hermione**: ¡Usted puede ayudarnos!

**Snape**: ¡Cállense los tres!

**Voz**: ¿Alguien podría callar a ese presuntuoso?

**Snape**: ¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme callar? (Saca su varita) En cuanto te encuentre....

**Voz**: (Con risa maquiavélica) Si logras encontrarme ganchudo.... Jejejeje. Las reglas te las explicará el señor Weasley, mientras que los otros dos realizan sus tareas del día.

**Snape**: (Demandante) : ¡Señor Weasley!

**Ron:**¿Eh? ¿Ah? Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que estábamos en Hogwarts, era de noche y salimos despedidos a esta dimensión en donde.....

(Harry y Hermione con camisetas de cheerleaders)

_¡Con una H! ¡Vamoooooooooos Hogwarts! Primero la H, ¡luego la O!_

_¡Menea la w!_

**Voz**: ¡Alto! ¿Quién les dijo que esa coreografía estaba bien hecha?

**Hermione**: Jamás en mi vida he hecho de porrista, ¿Qué esperabas?

**Harry**: Soy un hombre, no hago estas cosas tontas de niñas.... (¬.¬)

**Hermione**: (A Harry)¿A que te refieres con cosas tontas de niñas?

**Voz**: Otra vez, por favor, de lo contrario SiRiArwenBlack no quedará satisfecha y ustedes morirán.... Así que por favor, meneen bien esas caderas y sus saltos que se noten, la voz, por favor, un poco mas elevada y no se les olvide que siempre deben tener una sonrisa en el rostro.....

(De nuevo bailando)

_¡Vamooooooooooooooooos Hogwarts! ¡Con una H! ¡Luego la O!_

_¡Menea la G! ¡Después la W! ¡Un salto a la A!_ (Hermione hace una voltereta en el aire, lanzando sus pompones al aire y luego atrapándolos)

_¡Viene la R! ¡Por último la TS! ¿Qué dice? ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Arriba el campeón!_

(Guardan silencio y desaparecen los trajes de blanco y amarillo que traían puestos)

**Harry**: Que vergonzoso.....

**Snape**: ¿Por qué lo dice señor Potter?

**Voz**: Bien, bien, vamos avanzando.... La señorita Buffy Ane Summers clama por personajes que aún  no han llegado, así que tendrá que esperar un poco mas hasta que llegue el resto del elenco. Por mientras, solo faltan que cumplan su tarea del día, al igual que el profesor Snape, quien espero que este enterado ya de lo que tiene que hacer. Después de eso podrán tomarse el resto del día libre.

**Hermione**: ¿Sabías que lo que haces se llama esclavitud? ¿Y que podrían arrestarte y mandarte por un tiempo a la cárcel?

**Voz**: Mira como tiemblo de miedo.... ¡Oh, lo olvidaba, no puedes ver!

**Ron**: Córtala Hermione, ya estamos en demasiados problemas por el momento... ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy?

**Voz**: Bueno, tengo aquí un fragmento de la obra literaria de Shakespeare, Hamlet. Tal vez podrían hacer este pequeño cuadro, no creo que les sea tan difícil, ¿o si? Tendrán que usar los trajes de la época y todo. Las mallas y el gorro también (Mirada de incredulidad por parte de los muchachos). Bien, bien, creo que el señor Potter podría ser el joven Hamlet, mientras que la señorita Granger puede ser la bella Ofelia. El señor Weasley será el hermano de Ofelia, quien en estos momentos no está en el país, y el profesor Snape será el tío de Hamlet, el rey, quien se ha casado con la madre del muchacho, habiendo antes asesinado al padre....

**Harry**: No se por que encuentro cierto parecido con la realidad.....

**Snape**: Mi papel sería perfecto de no ser por el hecho de que este mocoso es mi sobrino.... (¬.¬)

**Ron**: ¿Por qué tengo que ser el hermano de Hermione? Eso dificulta las cosas, ¿saben?

**Harry y Hermione**: ¿Qué cosas Ron?

**Voz**: No puedo creer que sean tan cortos de mentalidad. Es obvio que el chico se siente atraído por la chica, pero por el momento, las cosas se quedan así.

(El telón se corre y aparece Snape vestido con el traje típico del rey de la época. Sonríe triunfal, pero al ver el libreto lanza un grito)

**Snape**: ¡Hijo mío! ¿Se puede saber como voy a llamar a ese tipo así?

**Harry**: Creo que por primera vez congenio con el ganchudo.... ¿De donde se supone que saco el cariño para llamarle así cuando se ha casado con mi madre, después de haber asesinado a mi padre?

**Snape**: (Como recordando) Si, la pequeña Lily Evans....

**Harry**: (Oo)

**Snape**: (Reaccionando)  El niño tiene razón.....

**Voz**: Al menos tienen que leer un renglón por el día de hoy.

(Harry, vestido de mallas y espada envainada, se acomoda en el escenario)

**Hamlet**: ¡Que desdicha la mía! Enterarme así de las terribles desgracias que caen sobre mi casa. Es cierto que el pecador muere en su pecado, sin embargo, el parece tan alegre....

**El Rey**: ¡Hijo mío! ¿Dónde habéis estado? Esperando por vos he estado, vuestra madre está preocupada.

(Harry y Snape se cambian de ropas y bajan del escenario)

**Harry**: ¡Listo! ¡Ya está! Hicimos lo que nos pediste y hemos terminado.

**Hermione**: ¡Oye! Así no va el libro, si mal no recuerdo....

**Voz**: Si pudiera, te bajaría puntos por ser una sabelotodo insufrible.... ¡Ya se que el estúpido libro no va así! ¿Qué esperabas? No tengo ese libro a la mano, y no hay suficientes mujeres como para hacer el de _Mujercitas..._ Necesito mas personajes, pero tardarán un poco en llegar todos, así que confórmate con lo que tenemos. Ahora, entran Ofelia y Hamlet en escena.

(Suben Harry y Hermione al escenario)

**Voz**: Ofelia está sentada en una silla, y Hamlet llega y se inca delante de ella, y coloca su cabeza en las piernas de la bella dama.

**Harry, Hermione y Ron**: ¡¿Qué que?! (Oo)

**Voz**: (¬.¬) Solo hagan lo que les digo, por favor... Vamos muy lento. Debí haber comido hace mas de media hora....

(Harry y Hermione se acomodan en la posición indicada)

**Hamlet**: Que bello es estar pegado a las faldas de una mujer....

**Ron** : (Desde fuera de escena) Es tu mejor amigo, es tu mejor amigo.... (.)

**Ofelia**: ¿Qué habéis dicho mi señor?

**Hamlet**: No, nada....

(Los muchachos salen de escena suspirando de alivio)

**Voz**: (.) Si el público gusta de proponer mejores libros, tal vez podamos mejorar en la causa.... Por el momento, es todo, así que ya pueden irse retirando a sus habitaciones.... pero a sus RESPECTIVAS habitaciones.... el profesor Snape se encargará de sancionar  quien no obedezca el estatuto de dormir en donde le corresponde.... Nos vemos mañana.... (La voz deja de escucharse)

**Snape**: Bien, ya lo escucharon, cada quien a sus respectivos dormitorios.

**Ron**: (En voz baja) ¿Vamos a tener que compartir la habitación con el? (Señalando a Snape)

**Snape**: Lo escuché señor Weasley, y no, no es así, yo dormiré en la habitación para profesores, que se encuentra un poco mas alejada del teatro.

(Harry y Ron suspiran aliviados)

**Snape**: Pero eso no evitará que continúe con la tradición de hacer mis vueltas después del toque de queda, es decir, a mas tardar a las diez de la noche.

(Hermione desaparece disimuladamente por la puerta en dirección a la habitación de chicas, pero una explosión hace que todos la sigan)

**Ron**: ¡Mione! ¿Qué pasó?

(Hermione está desmayada en el suelo.)

**Snape**: Esta mocosa no sabe en lo que se mete... Recuéstenla en la cama... Después despertará..... Ahora, todos a sus dormitorios, es hora de irse a dormir....

**Harry y Ron**: ¡Pero apenas son las ocho!

**Snape** (bramando): ¡A dormir he dicho!

(Harry y Ron se van cabizbajos, no sin antes Ron darle una última ojeada a la bella Ofelia, quien dormía plácidamente en la cama)

Se cierra el telón.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Si quieren que le continúe con esto, solamente dejen sus comentarios! Gracias y adiós.


	3. Duelo

Disculpen si en algún momento ven que no hay alguna carita o que salen mal hechas. Resulta que al momento de subir el documento y corregirlo, las mugrientas caritas no se podían poner y pues era medio difícil encontrar otra forma. Agradezco su comprensión :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo III**

(Ron y Harry entran al teatro, seguidos de Snape, quien piensa en como castigarlos)

**Ron:** (Por enésima vez) : ¡Ya le dije que es un error! Nosotros solo queríamos...

**Snape**: (Bramando) : ¡Silencio señor Weasley! Tendrán que limpiar las butacas de las primeras doscientas filas. Y den gracias que no sean las de todo el teatro.

**Harry:** ¡Es nuestra amiga! ¿Cómo puede impedir que la veamos? ¡Estábamos preocupados por ella!

**Snape:** (Irónico) Muy tierno señor Potter. Pueden comenzar (Y salió en dirección a las habitaciones).

**Ron:** ¡¿A dónde va?! Vamos Harry, no podemos dejarlo a solas con Mione, puede intentar hacerle algo.

**Voz:** (Gruñona)¿Podrían guardar silencio por favor? Hay quienes intentamos dormir.

**Harry y Ron:** (O.o) ¿Duermes?

**Voz:** ¡Silencio! En vista de que ya me levantaron, lo mejor será que comiencen de una buena vez con las actividades del día para terminar pronto, traigo una %=& jaqueca horrible.

**Ron:** (Por lo bajo) Pues si no se hubiera ido de juerga...

**Voz:** (¬.¬) Te escuché.....Bien. Alguien llamado **FFmania** ha pedido... que se haga un duelo. Ron contra Harry. A muerte por favor.

**Harry:** ¡A muerte!

**Ron: **(;;)Fácilmente eso se puede interpretar como un claro: "muérete Ron que no te queremos".

**Voz:** Como quieran. El premio será la sabelotodo insufrible...

**Ron:** (Interrumpiendo a la voz y totalmente rojo): ¡Deja a Mione en paz!

**Voz:** Comiencen ya. Por cierto. Tendrán que vestir de mallas y hablar como en la época medieval.

**Harry y Ron:** ¡No nos vestiremos de mallas!

**Voz**: Dije AHORA. Además, quien sabe si pueda ganar usted, señor Weasley.

**Ron:** (Oo) Hablaste igualito a Snape. ¿Seguro que no eres él?

**Voz:** ¡No soy un mugroso profesor de pociones amargado con ganas de asesinar a toda persona que no sea Slytherin o Mortífago!

**Ron:** (u.u) Tienes razón, te estaría dando demasiado crédito. Bien, comencemos.

(Aparecen Ron y Harry en escena, vestidos con mallas y sombrero. Ambos traen sendas espadas.)

**Voz:** ¡En guardia!

(Ambos contrincantes, ignorantes de las reglas del esgrima, comienzan a pelear. Harry lleva las de ganar, mientras Ron trata de esquivarlo)

**Ron:** ¡Espérate Harry! Me vas a matar.

**Harry:** ( ) Pero nada mas tantito, no te preocupes Ron. Un poquito de sangre y ya.

**Ron:** ¡¿Un poquito de sangre?! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Mi pobre brazo!

**Voz:** Deja de quejarte y muérete ya por favor. Tenemos tiempo contado.

**Ron:** ¡¿Cómo que muérete ya?! El corazón de mi amada debe ser mío. Pelearé por él hasta el final. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

**Harry:** (Malicioso) ¿Y de que te servirá si estarás bastante muerto como para disfrutarlo? Vamos valiente malandrín. ¡Enfrentaos a la muerte! ¿O será que sois acaso un cobarde?

**Ron:** ¡Dejad de llamadme así! ¡Vos sabéis que es mas cobarde quien sorprende sin guardia a su contrincante!

**Harry: **No tenéis ni idea de lo que estáis diciendo. Batíos. ¡Morid!.

(Harry asesta un golpe en el corazón y Ron cae sangrando)

**Ron:** Amada mía. Esto por vos. Capaz de dar la vida fui, sin embargo, no sirvió de nada puesto que jamás podré tener vuestros hermosos labios junto a los míos. Moriré esperando que vosotros viváis toda la felicidad que me fue negada. Adiós.

(Ron muere y llega Snape. Viste su túnica y sombrero, y tiene una espada)

**Severus:** Habéis matado al prometido de mi .... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Desde cuando esa mocosa sabelotodo insufrible es mi hija?! ¡¿Me llamáis _muggle_ acaso?!.... perdón... ¡No soy un mugroso _muggle_, y la insufrible Granger no es mi hija!

**Ron:** (Reviviendo durante cinco segundos) ¡No insulte a Hermione!

**Severus:** Cállese señor Weasley, usted está muerto. No quiera ser peor actor de lo que ya es. Ahora, señor Potter, usted deberá morir. Jejejeje, mi sueño por fin se verá cumplido.

**Harry:** Como quiera señor, pero vos sabéis que si muero, vuestra hija jamás despertará. Solo el beso de su verdadero amor lo hará. Y creo sabio decir que no sois vos.

**Severus:** Por mi mejor si no despierta. Ahora, ¡Batíos!

(Comienza el encuentro. Ahora Harry lleva las de perder y Severus le asesta dos golpes, uno en la pierna y otro en el estómago. Harry cae herido).

**Harry:** Muero por vos, señora de mis sueños… ¡A mi no me gusta Hermione! ¡¿Quién escribió este libreto tan tonto?!

**Voz:** Deja de criticar mis sueños de ser escritor y ponte a lo tuyo. Recuerda que si no lo haces, te puedo matar.

(Harry cae herido y el silencio se hace)

**Harry:** (Incorporándose después de cinco minutos) ¿Dónde está Ron?

**Severus:** Seguramente fue a las habitaciones de la chica Granger.

(El profesor de pociones sale de ahí y se pueden escuchar los gritos de la castaña)

**Hermione:** ¡Jamás, pero JAMAS vuelvas a acercarte a mi de esa manera!

**Ron:** Pero Mione, solo queríamos que despertaras. Era menester que hiciera eso, si no, podrías haber dormido por toda la eternidad y no hubieras podido regresar nunca a Hogwarts.

(Cesan los gritos y los chicos entran al teatro. Ambos totalmente rojos)

**Voz:** ¡Severus Snape! ¡Ven para acá, pedazo de alcornoque! ¡Aún no has terminado!

**Severus**: (Entrando) ¿Y ahora que?

**Voz**: Bueno, alguien pidió que... este... erm... bailaras ballet. Con tutú rosado y una bella diadema.

**Severus:** (Destilando veneno) Si me entero quien fue... le romperé el hocico.... ¡JAMAS ME PONDRÉ UN TUTÚ ROSA Y MUCHO MENOS BAILARÉ PARA QUE LOS MILES DE ALUMNOS DE Hogwarts PUEDAN CONTEMPLAR COMO HAGO EL RIDÍCULO! ¡PUEDES MATARME SI QUIERES, PUEDES ENVIARME A SER TORTURADO POR Voldemort, PERO, REPITO, JAMÁS HARÉ UN BAILE DE BALLET!

**Voz:** Tranquilo, tranquilo, no te sulfures... Si no quieres hacer lo del ballet entonces puedes bailar así vestido como estás. Ándale, ya puse la música. Comienza la canción:

_Ya se, que me ocultas tu mirada...._

(Severus está de pie en el escenario sin hacer nada. Mirando al espacio)

_Detrás de los ojos del amor...._

(Saca su varita y la coloca en una sien)

_Yo se, que aunque no puedas mirarme..._

(Comienza a pronunciar un hechizo)

_Estaré en tu corazón...._

(El hechizo da de lleno en su cabeza y sale volando hasta Marte)

**Harry y Ron:** (Mirando hacia Marte) ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en bajar de ahí?

**Hermione:** No mucho. Aún en ese espacio creado por nuestra imaginación puede aparecerse y desaparecerse, así que tardará unos escasos segundos....

(Sonidos de un cuerpo golpeándose contra mil cosas)

**Hermione: **......Y ahí está. Por cierto chicos, estuve leyendo unas cosas.....

**Ron: **Para variar....

**Hermione:** Y encontré algo que puede ayudarnos a salir de aquí. Según lo que vi, este es un universo alterno creado por nuestra imaginación. Lo podemos hacer desaparecer en cuanto queramos, simplemente es cuestión de hacer un poco de esfuerzo mental. Fue un hechizo el que nos trajo aquí, uno muy poderoso, pero no por ello irrompible.

**Voz:** ¡Mugrosa mocosa insufrible! Ves libros hasta en tu cabeza. Lamento informarte que todo eso que estás diciendo es mentira. Estuviste dormida todo este tiempo. Lo de la biblioteca que viste fue en tu imaginación.... (¬¬) Ay, estos _nerdillos_ de hoy en día...

**Ron:** ¡Hermione! Esto es demasiado, deberías de dejar una vez por todas, al menos unos segundos, tus libros y ver todo lo demás que tienes enfrente....

**Hermione**: ¡Lo veo Ron! Es un horrible teatro en donde no hay gente y sin embargo recibimos indicaciones de gente que no podemos ver, pidiéndonos que hagamos cosas extrañas y descabelladas. De no ser así, podríamos morir. Si veo lo que tengo enfrente.

**Ron:** (¬.¬)Ciega...

**Voz:** Ya casi terminamos por hoy. Solo me falta decir que alguien llamado **LoReNa** me dijo que podría enviarme la letra de Romeo y Julieta. Eso sería fantástico y me ayudaría soberanamente, si todavía está en pie la oferta, te lo agradecería mucho.

**Ron:** ¿Con quien habla el loco? Ya se le subieron las copas nuevamente.

**Voz:** Yo me retiro, debo irme. Tengo un compromiso muy importante....

**Hermione**: En realidad nos quieres ocultar que no tienes vida social y de seguro vas a casa de tu madre para sacar a pasear al perro y limpiar sus gracias, ¿No es así?

**Voz:** ¡No metas a mi madre en esto! Me voy. Por cierto, mañana llegará alguien mas. Hagan espacio en sus habitaciones chicos. Adiós.

**Hermione:** Perfecto, ahora sabemos que la voz duerme, y tiene familiares. Por lo que deduzco que alguien nos está haciendo una mala jugada. Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Con que fin? ¿Quién?.

(Ron y Harry salen del teatro, ignorando a la chica)

**Hermione:** ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! ¿No están interesados en saber mi teoría? Les puedo platicar como se parece a la teoría de la relatividad de.... ¡Chicos!

(Se cierra el telón y las luces se apagan. El sonido de un llanto se escucha y luego viene el silencio)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Ahora si que me tardé mucho tiempo. Es que la inspiración no me llegaba. Solo espero que este capítulo no haya salido muy malo, por que si no, tendré que darme de golpes contra la pared. Por cierto, no conozco la película de Volando a casa. (Si, yo se, que ignorante, pero es la cruda realidad) Así que no pude poner esa parte. ¡Lo siento!

Lo de acrobacia en el agua lo tendré que hacer después. Ron tiene que tomar clases de natación antes, si no, se nos ahoga. Recordemos que es mago y por ende ellos no toman clases de natación, lo consideran innecesario.

Ya casi llega Sirius, lo prometo (no, no es el siguiente, no se hagan ilusiones) Solo tengan paciencia por favor.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	4. Más integrantes

* * *

**° Capítulo IV °**

(Es de noche, sin embargo, nuestros personajes están despiertos)

**Ron**: ¡Dos de la mañana!¡Son las mugrientas dos de la mañana! ¡¿A que loco desquiciado se le ocurre despertarme a esta hora?! Eso podría afectar seriamente mi salud mental. (¬.¬).

**Voz**: No mas de lo que ya está.

**Ron**: ¡Cierra la boca! (Bosteza).

**Hermione**: ¿Sabías que es de mala educación bostezar sin taparse la boca? Es asqueroso...

(Entra Snape con una pijama de calderos)

**Snape:** ¿Qué (censurado) está pasando aquí? ¡Deberían estar dormidos!.....

(El trío lo mira con aparente seriedad)

**Snape**: 20 puntos por persona serán restados de su casa.....

(Los chicos aprietan los labios hasta que quedan blancos)

**Snape**: ¡Y si vuelvo a encontrarlos....!

(Se ponen rojos al aguantar la respiración)

**Snape**: de los alumnos...!

(Batalla perdida. Estallan en carcajadas).

**Snape**: (Casi rugiendo): ¡¿De que se ríen?!

**Harry**: (Con el aspecto más inocente posible) Su pijama está... erm... interesante... (Continúa riendo).

(Snape se mira el cuerpo y palidece más de lo normal).

**Voz**: ¡Perfecto! ¡Así de pálido está bien! ¡Maquillaje!

(Al instante el profesor tiene una túnica negra y larga, colmillos de vampiro y ojeras)

**Ron**: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Un vampiro! ¡Les dije que era un vampiro! ¡Auxilio! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! ¡Tengo esposa y siete hijos! ¿Quién se ocupará de ellos? (;;)

**Hermione: **¿Podrías explicarme eso de "esposa"? (¬.¬)

**Harry**: En tus sueños Ron Jejejejejeje.

**Voz**: ¡Silencio todos! **Buffy Ane Summers** nos pidió una representación de Crónicas Vampíricas, así que ustedes tendrán que representar un poco de eso. Vampiro, ataca a Hermione.

**Ron**:¿Qué? ¡No, Hermione! (Oo)

**Snape:** (Mirada maliciosa) Con mucho gusto....

**Harry**: Profesor, jamás creí que le gustara recibir órdenes de alguien... Que decepción.....

**Snape**: ¡Yo no quería...! ¡Simplemente...! Erm... ¡Cinco puntos menos Potter, por cuestionar a un profesor! (Sale del teatro hecho una furia).

**Hermione**: De la que me salvé....

**Ron**: (Vestido como caballero de la edad media): Tranquilizaos dama mía, que yo os salvaré en todo momento.

**Hermione**: Ron... eso fue ayer.... (¬¬)

**Ron**: Creo que me dejé llevar. ()

**Voz**: Continuemos... Jejejeje.... si... esto es bueno... Muy bueno, de hecho Jejejejeje.... A ver, niña sabelotodo.... usted será Lady satine y el señor Weasley será... No se... uno de los caballeros que se divierten en ese lugar...

(Hermione aparece con un vestido rojo muy escotado y ajustado).

**Hermione: **¿De que hablas?

**Ron**: (Sonrojado) ¡Hermione!

(El aparece con un traje de la época. Comienza a sonar la música y Ron comienza bailar como en Mouline Rouge).

**Hermione**: Ron... (¬¬)

**Ron**: ¡Si! ¡Con el Can Can Can! ¡Vamos Herms! ¡Can Can!

**Hermione**: Ron….. (¬¬)

**Ron**: (Agita una copa de vino en el aire y luego se la bebe) ¡Can Can!

(La música continúa sonando. Hermione se mueve un poco, de tal manera que queda algo alejada del pelirrojo).

**Ron**: (Con muchas copas de más): ¡Can Can! ¡Shii....!

**Hermione**: Ron.... (¬¬)

**Ron**: (Acercándose a la chica): Mione, tu me conossessss....

**Hermione**: Tal vez más de lo que quisiera...

**Ron**: Y ssssabessss que yo te a....

**Harry**: ¡Ron! Creo que ya has bebido demasiado. Ven conmigo por favor....

(Lo jala hacia la habitación de los chicos. Luego se oye un golpe y sale Harry limpiándose las manos)

**Hermione**: ¿Qué le hiciste Harry? ¡Me iba a decir algo!

**Harry**: (Encogiéndose de hombros) Mejor que te diga luego, cuando esté en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.... Si es que algún día logra estarlo.

**Voz: **La función debe continuar. Harry, tu tienes que cantarle una canción de amor a una tal **Maria Halliwell**. Puedes comenzar ya.

(Aparece Harry en medio del escenario vestido de negro y con una guitarra, sentado en un banquillo. Las luces se apagan, y queda solamente la luna alumbrando al cantante.)

**Harry**: (Con voz de cantante) Y esta canción va dedicada especialmente a mi admiradora... Maria Halliwell. Un beso. (Guiña un ojo).

**Hermione**: ¿Y luego quien es el insufrible?

**Voz**: ¡Silencio! ¡Ya va a comenzar!

**Hermione**: ¿O bateas de zurda o eres mujer?

(Una enorme bola de fuego aparece de la nada, y queda justo enfrente de la castaña)

**Hermione**: ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Capté el mensaje, veamos a Harry.

(El susodicho se retira un mechón de su cara y comienza a tocar la guitarra)

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila yo haré canciones para ver__si así consigo hacerte sonreír..._

_Si lo que quieres es huir, camina yo haré canciones para ver__si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir..._

_No tengo más motivos para darte que éste miedo que me da__de no volver a verte nunca más..._

(Se le sale un pequeño sonido gutural)

**Harry**: ¡Perdón! Tendremos que volver a comenzar....

**Snape**: (Entrando de quien sabe donde) ¡No! ¡Termina ya mocoso!

**Harry**: Envidia es lo que me tienes por que YO si tengo admiradoras... ()

**Snape**: ¡Hazlo! (¬¬)

(El ojiverde vuelve a tomar la guitarra)

_Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo,_

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber amiga estés donde estés que si te falta el aliento __yo te lo daré, _

_si te sientes sola hablame que te estaré escuchando__aunque no te pueda ver,__aunque no te pueda ver..._

**Hermione**: (Suspirando)... Me recuerda a alguien....

**Voz**: Si, se llama Ron y está medio muerto en su habitación.

**Hermione** :(Espantada) ¡Mi Ronnie! ¡Mi Ronnie! ¡No te mueras! (Sale huyendo del escenario).

_De tantas cosas que perdí, diría que solo guardo lo que fue__mágico tiempo que nacío en Abril..._

_Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan y _

_se hacen parte de mi piel__y ahora siempre llueve por que estoy sin ti..._

_No tengo más motivos para darte que esta fría soledad _

_que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._(

Entra en la habitación de los chicos y se encuentra con Ron en su cama)

**Hermione**: Ron, ¿Estás bien? Por favor, dime que estás bien... ¡Ron!

**Ron**: Bmhmh..... (vuelve su cabeza hacia otro lado).

_Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo,_

_No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, hoy te echo de menos..._

_Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber amiga estés donde estés que si te falta el aliento __yo te lo daré, _

_si te sientes sola hablame _

_que te estaré escuchando_

_aunque no te pueda ver,__aunque no te pueda ver..._

(Ella se sienta al lado del lecho y comienza a llorar)

**Hermione**: ¡Esta muerto! ¡Muerto!

(El pelirrojo abre los ojos)

**Ron**: ¿Es un sueño? Por que si lo es, entonces es el mejor que he tenido... (La chica voltea y lo mira)

**Hermione**: ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías?! ¿Puedes decirme en que estabas pensando? ¡No te vuelvas a desaparecer así o te prometo que...!

(No termina de hablar, ya que el chico se incorpora rápidamente y le planta un beso en los labio).

**Harry**: (Entrando)¡Ron!

**Snape**: (Siguiendo a Harry)¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por mal comportamiento en lugares indebidos!

**Voz**: ¡Ya era hora de que se decidieran!

(Los chicos se separan. Se miran a los ojos)

**Voz**: ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy cursi! ¡Muy lindo! ¡A trabajar!

(Snape es empujado nuevamente hacia el teatro, quedando en el escenario)

**Voz**: Lo siento, pero **Devil Lady Hitokiri** no quedó conforme con tu actuación de la vez pasada y mucho menos con tu respuesta, así que tendrás que pedir una disculpa y bailar en tutú rosa. Es necesario.

**Snape**: (Totalmente rojo) ¡Primero muerto que hacer eso! ¡Jamás! ¡JAMÁS!

**Voz**: Se puede conceder.

(Aparece una navaja tamaño familiar que se abalanza en contra del profesor de pociones)

**Snape**: ¡Bien! ¡Entendí la indirecta!

(Su túnica es remplazada por traje de ballet para hombres. La música comienza a sonar. El hombre ejecuta un salto elegante y viene a caer sobre sus puntas, cosa a la que no está acostumbrado, por lo que se rompe un dedo)

**Snape**: ¡Con una $#!

(Entra Hermione vestida de paramédico, coloca a Snape en una camilla mágica y lo saca de ahí)

(Aparecen Harry y Ron)

**Ron**: (desesperado) Tienes que decírselo, de lo contrario, jamás en la vida me volverá a hablar....

**Harry**: Estás paranoico. No pienso decir nada. Tu te metiste en esto solito, ¿Recuerdas?

**Ron**: Pensé que eras mi amigo (¬¬)

**Harry**: Lo soy, por eso me río de ti... perdón, contigo... (:P)

(Se agachan justo para esquivar un bulto que se dirigía a ellos a toda velocidad. Éste pasa volando y sale en dirección a la habitación de chicas).

**Harry**:¿Qué fue eso?

(Aparecen Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy en la puerta)

**Draco**: ¡Quita tus manos de mi ropa, pobretona!

**Ginny**: ¡Cierra el pico Draco! (Harry toma a Ron por la chaqueta)

**Ron**: Como la vuelva a insultar.....

**Ginny**: ¡Ron! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Cómo llegamos? ¿Por qué no fueron a clases hoy? Remus dijo que habían faltado...

**Ron**: (Rojo de cólera) ¿Tu crees que si supiéramos la respuesta a esas preguntas seguiríamos aquí?

**Ginny**: No.. () **Draco**: ¡Potter! ¿Nuevamente queriendo llamar la atención?

**Harry**: No tanto como tu (¬¬)

**Voz**: Tienen el resto de la noche para explicarles las reglas a los nuevos. También debo decirles que puedo ver todo lo que sucede en las habitaciones, así que no vayan a intentar hacer "cositas"....

(Todo mundo se pone rojo)

**Ginny**: ¿Pues por quien nos toma? (¬¬)

**Harry**: ¡Tres horas despiertos! ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! ¿Cuándo recuperaré mi preciado sueño?

**Voz**: Hoy no, te lo aseguro...

(Van saliendo los personajes uno a uno... Nadie se percata del llanto que se escucha en el fondo del escenario... Las luces se apagan)

* * *

**Por fin, un capítulo más de este fic que tuve abandonado por un tiempo. La verdad es que no me inspiraba mucho para hacer otro capítulo, no se, como que no andaba de humor, entonces no me salía... Una disculpa. Respecto a Ron y Hermione... bueno... las exlpicaciones hasta el próximo capítulo. Nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios que tanto me animan a continuar con estas cosas. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
